Decisiones Incorrectas
by ASiriusBusiness
Summary: "Stefan comenzaba a extrañar a la muchacha de pelos castaños, que en algún momento había cautivado su corazón." SongFic AU-Maleval. Un poco OoC


¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto con otro Maleval, que espero les agrade.

Me inspiré con la canción de The All-American Rejects "Gives You Hell". Sentí que pegaba bien con Stefan.

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la canción me perteneces._

* * *

Stefan no era un muchacho que se le diera fácil socializar. De pequeño su única amiga había sido Maléfica, una muchacha que vivía en la puerta frente a su casa.

De un chico reservado, cambio poco a poco abriéndose a la gente, muy atrás había quedado ese niño tosco y antisocial. Pero todo este cambio había sido gracias a la compañía de Maléfica, que le demostró que el encerrarse en si mismo estaba mal y que se podía confiar en la gente. Ella fue su cable a tierra. Y poco a poco, logró ganarse su cariño. Ese cariño que se transformo en amor. Y en confesión, una tarde de primavera a sus dieciséis años.

Eran la pareja perfecta a los ojos de sus compañeros. Amigos de infancia y luego novios.  
Maléfica lo adoraba, era todo como un sueño.

Pero era un sueño que no le gustaba a Stefan. No lo malinterpreten, él la amaba, pero no de la misma manera. Y pasó que cuando apareció Leila en su vida, Maléfica quedó en un segundo plano, olvidad y juntando los pedazos rotos de su corazón.

Todo parecía ir perfecto en la vida de Stefan luego del rompimiento. Maléfica aceptó su amistad, aunque sin la misma unión como en sus inicios, mientras él comenzaba su noviazgo con Leila.

Se sentía un poco mal por la muchacha, no lo iba a negar. Pero decidió priorizar sus sentimientos, y así el tiempo pasó, abriendo mucha más la brecha entre él y la muchacha de cabellos marrones.

_**I wake up every evening  
with a big smile on my face  
and it never feels out of place.  
**_

-Buen día, Tío Balty! – Dijo una Maléfica sonriente, saludando a su tío mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

Ya había pasado un largo año de fatídica depresión para la muchacha. Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en su vida.

\- Vaya. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi sonreír de tal manera.

\- ¿Hum? Exageras – Dijo la chica llevándose la taza de café a su boca.

-Bueno, no me cuentes. No me voy a hacer rogar.

La chica rió por el tono dramático del comentario. La mañana de ese domingo continuo de lo más tranquila para ellos dos.

* * *

Stefan había quedado en verse con Leila ese domingo en el café "El Paramo". Tomó su billetera y salió en su encuentro.

La brisa otoñal golpeo su rostro, haciéndolo ajustar más la bufanda a su cuello. Al salir no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a la puerta enfrente de su casa.

"_Me pregunto que estarás haciendo…"_

El clima le daba un dejo de nostalgia, y es que Stefan, comenzaba a extrañar a la muchacha de pelos castaños, que en algún momento había cautivado su corazón.

Esta idea había golpeado su mente noches anteriores, cuando encontró una foto de ambos. Maléfica había sido tan importante para él, y la dejó como si nada. Leila era hermosa, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones. Y costó casi un año, para que Stefan se diera cuenta del error que había cometido.

Así que decidió arreglarlo. Esa tarde terminaría con Leila, y volvería a pedirle perdón y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Maléfica, era obvio que la chica seguía perdidamente enamorada de él. Sus miradas fugaces, siempre decaída; al haberla dejado no se había logrado recuperar.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que tendría a Male comiendo de su mano esa misma tarde. No lo dudaba, la conocía muy bien. Seguían siendo amigos de infancia ¿No?

_**You never seemed so tense love  
never seen you fall so hard  
do you know where you are?**_

Obviamente Leila no lo tomó bien, y todos en el café tuvieron que presenciar una escena no muy grata de gritos y una cachetada, de la que algunos pusieron cara de dolor.

Era un hecho, habían terminado. Ahora debía poner en marcha la fase 2.

Y ahí estaba, después de varios meses, volviendo a golpear la puerta de su vecina.

Al cabo de un minuto la entrada se abrió, mostrando en el umbral a la muchacha con una sonrisa que menguo al ver, que quien golpeaba la puerta no era la persona que esperaba.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Stefan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Buen día a ti también – Le dijo sonriendo, colocando una de sus manos a un costado de la puerta.

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento. Es que me tomaste por sorpresa… No… no te esperaba.

\- Lo sé. Aun así, creo que deberíamos hablar.

Maléfica lo miró confundida, sin entender. – ¿Podría ser en otro momento? Estoy esperando a alguien…

Stefan se descolocó un poco, pero pensó que tal vez era una evasiva porque aun le afectaba su presencia. Y con esta idea en mente, su sonrisa se ensancho.

-No te preocupes, no me tomara mucho.

La muchacha suspiró con un dejo de resignación.

-Vale, te escucho.

\- Yo sé que ha sido un año muy difícil para ti, luego de nuestra ruptura… Y, me costo mucho tiempo darme cuenta lo importante que eres para mi, y es obvio lo importante que soy para ti. – Stefan hizo una pausa dejando que sus palabras causen algún efecto en la chica, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Iré al grano del asunto. Quiero que volvamos – Dijo el pelicastaño tomando una de las manos de la muchacha, mientras le sonreía con una de esas sonrisas, que tiempo atrás, hubiera sido irresistible para Maléfica.

_**Truth be told I miss you  
and truth be told I'm lying.**_

La muchacha lo miró por un largo minuto, hasta que una sonrisa aun más grande que la de Stefan, se dibujó en su rostro.

El chico pensó que había funcionado. Avanzó lentamente, buscando los labios de Maléfica, pero paró en seco cuando la escuchó hablar.

-Vete a la mierda, Stefan – Le soltó la mano, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

_**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell.**_

"_¿Eh?"_

Fue lo único que su mente pudo articular. ¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?!...

* * *

Diaval se encontraba en el living de Maléfica, tiempo después de la escena con Stefan.

-Aghh ¡Es una caradura! – Dijo el moreno sin creer lo que Maléfica le contaba. – No entiendo como no le rompiste la cara de una trompada. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué llegué tan tarde?

Maléfica suspiró un poco divertida por la reacción del chico.- _Me alegro_ que hayas llegado más tarde. No quiero una escena enfrente de mi casa. Y, no. No le puedo pegar, aunque me haya hecho sufrir, fuimos amigos y le tengo aprecio.

Diaval la miró con incredulidad por el comentario.

-¿Por qué esa cara? – Lo picó Maléfica - ¿Mmm? _¿Celoso?_

\- ¡JA! ¿De ese idiota? Ni un poco.

\- Mejor – Dijo la muchacha acortando la distancia entre los dos, uniendo sus labios en un beso fugaz – Es más, deberías estar agradecido. Si no hubiéramos terminado, _tu_ no estarías acá.

Diaval la tomó del mentón y la besó con más intensidad. Maléfica se dejó llevar por esos labios, que erizaban cada centímetro de su piel. No importa la cantidad de veces que lo hicieran, cada vez que sus bocas se unían, se sentía como la primera vez que se besaron.

Se separaron solo unos pocos centímetros, apoyando sus frentes con la del contrario.

-_Te amo._

-_Yo también_ – Susurró Maléfica.

**When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell.**

Y el destino obró para que el living de la casa de Maléfica, diera a la habitación de Stefan, cuyas cortinas estaban corridas. Y, que claramente, presenció esta muestra de amor.

¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino? ¿Karma? Que importaba. Stefan se merecía ese infierno.

* * *

Y...FIN!  
Háganme saber que les pareció dejando un comentario. ¿Sí?

Saludos.


End file.
